skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Finney
Married to Skippy? Is Finney married to Skippy? Because I thought I heard something in "The New Santa" that Finney's married to his pal Skippy. I sure hope he is NOT married to him! Because then that'd mean he's gay or weird! -- TheSitcomLover 3:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) He looks like a white kitten, actually, though I know he isn't. And no, I don't think Finney is gay! XD Besides, it says on the page that Skippy hates Finney, so no, I don't think Skippy would stand for that either way. LOL! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 1:13pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I mean like, did Finney say somethin' in "The New Santa" like he is married to his friend? Did you hear anything? You like Skippy? You watch all his videos on YouTube? They are awesome and funny! I wish all of them would receive, like, 9 million views and subscribers or somethin' like that! -- TheSitcomLover 6:55pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well I've only just discovered this since you told me about it and I haven't seen any YouTube episodes so I don't know much about it yet. But as for that gay thing, it would have to depend on what audience it's centered for. If it's more centered toward the whole family and not just teens and adults, I would doubt that they'd be married. But it was probably a joke, either way. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 2:08pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well then, can you watch all the videos on YouTube and find out more about it, please? Skippy also has a second channel called skippythe2nd. Find out about that, too. -- TheSitcomLover 7:22pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) The Boy Who Cried Wolf Movie was hilarious! SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 4:53pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is. Did ya watch ALL of the videos, that way, you could be able to be on this wiki every single day and improve all articles and add ones, too, that you saw and heard of (even offscreen characters, or mentioned ones)? Please do that if you did not yet. And, like, I do not mean to be rude, but, uh, hurry up please. -- TheSitcomLover 9:58pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm already on several other wikis and websites, so I won't always be able to contribute, but I'll try whenever I get a chance. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 5:08pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Sandra Snowleopard! :) I really love and appreciate it when new users keep comin' on Skippy Shorts Wiki! Because that is EXACTLY what it needs! I attempt to improve it myself as you can see, but I need others to be here all the time at all times to help out, too, ya know! Ya know that means a lot to me! -- TheSitcomLover 10:53pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) But, um, are you sure Skippy hates Finney? I mean like, does he love him as a friend, but he can find him irritatin' sometimes though? I mean, is it possible that you can hate your own friend? -- TheSitcomLover 10:54pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, you have a point; I didn't mean like really ''hate. It's just that Finney's page said Skippy was his best friend, ''but ''Skippy didn't return the affection. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 5:59pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I wonder why Skippy do not like Finney. I mean, like, will they ''ever show in new episodes that eventually, from time to time, Skippy will start to develop a fondness for his buddy pal Finney? I hope so. Do you? -- TheSitcomLover 11:02pm, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I think it's hinted in, though Skippy would never admit it. -- SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 6:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Why not? Would he be embarrassed? -- TheSitcomLover 12:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, what did that mean when you said that it might be hinted in? -- TheSitcomLover 1:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I mean, they might not say that Skippy actually cares about Finney, but it may be implied somewhere that he does. -- SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 16:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but why might they never reveal it? Ya think they should? -- TheSitcomLover 12:36pm, June 18, 2012 (UTC) If they make more videos, they might. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 19:46pm, June 18, 2012 (UTC) But when will that be? The last time they made videos was on December 25, 2011, and it has been a year now, and we want more! -- TheSitcomLover 2:05pm, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, are you still gonna be on this wiki attemptin' to improve it as much as I still do? -- TheSitcomLover 2:12pm, June 18, 2012 (UTC) When I can. -- SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 1:33pm, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! But when will that be? -- TheSitcomLover 6:34pm, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Whenever I'm not busy on FanFiction.Net or The Lion King Wiki, I can drop in and edit and / or add knowledge to articles. SandraSnowleopard We Are One! 2:39pm, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I see you edited Nancy, Finney, and Finney's Grandma! Thanks a lot! :) -- TheSitcomLover 7:40pm, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you busy on The Lion King Wiki and FanFiction right now? -- TheSitcomLover 11:25pm, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes performed by Greg Harrisberg? Have anyone got any kind of source saying that Greg Harrisberg sometimes performs Finney in some episodes? -- TheSitcomLover 7:02pm, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Depicted as the true protagonist Does Finney have any main protagonist roles in any episodes? -- TheSitcomLover 2:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC)